Maybe you should try it on?
by fancyterrible
Summary: Maura surprises Jane with a vacation. But what else does she have up her sleeve? (This is a smutty first encounter that might turn into more.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks so much for the feedback on my previous stories. Review this one for me, please, and let me know if I should add to it! :)**_

###

Maura looked at all of the boxes. Jane was going to think she was having some kind of crisis. And, yes, Maura admitted to herself, when she was worried or stressed she would often go a little crazy with her online shopping. This, though, was different. Maura felt a nervous spiral twisting in her stomach. This was absolutely different. Right. Yes. She wasn't stressed or worried or unsure about anything. Nope. Not at all. Her eyes scanned the stacks of boxes again. Right?

"Hey, Maur," Jane called as she opened the front door. "I got your text. What did you want to show me?" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the boxes. "Oh no. What's wrong?"

The caramel-haired medical examiner tried for a non-awkward smile. She tossed her hair a little as she lifted her chin and said, "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?"

Jane gestured to the piles and stacks of packages and padded envelopes. "Um, hello?"

"No, no, no, Jane, this is different." Maura smiled big – a genuine non-awkward smile that showed off her dimple. "This is for you!"

"What?" Jane said, lifting one eyebrow and grinning. She took off her suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. "You're stressing out over me?"

"Yes!" Maura answered too quickly, then she shook her head. "I mean, no. I mean…" The doctor flushed, her neck going pink and blotchy. "Yes, this is for you. No, I'm not stressing out over you." Her neck got about seven times more blotchy.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Jane asked. She picked up a box and shook it. No rattles, just the sound of fabric sliding around.

"I'm not acting weird," Maura countered, her voice going an octave higher.

"Dr. Isles," Jane said, putting the box down and walking over to Maura, "You are acting exceptionally weird."

"OK, fine. Yes. Weird. Sorry." Maura said, looking down at her shiny red peekaboo heels. "But I've done something that you might…. Well, hopefully that you'll like, even if you…"

Jane put both hands on Maura's upper arms. She squeezed gently until Maura looked up at her. Maura thought that if it weren't a scientific impossibility she could very well drown in the deep darkness of Jane's eyes.

"Out with it, Maura. What have you done?" Jane's eyes were sparkling, joking.

Maura wrested free of Jane's light grip and went into the kitchen. She pulled an envelope out of the desk drawer and handed it to Jane.

Jane's expression changed from joking to curious. Her brow knitted, lips pursed, she took the envelope and slid a long finger slowly along its side to open it.

For some reason, Maura felt her jaw grow slack when she watched Jane do this. And then she glanced at the stacks of boxes. Not freaking out. She wasn't freaking out. Why would she be freaking out? This wasn't a thing to freak out over, not really.

Jane pulled two tickets and several sheets of paper from the envelope. She glanced over them and then looked at Maura, confused.

"Golden Coast Spa and Resort?"

"We're going on vacation!" Maura said, clapping her hands together. "I already talked to Cavanaugh and he's giving you the next two weeks off. Pike is coming in to take over my workload. It's all arranged."

Jane blinked a couple of times as the news sunk in. She looked back down at the paperwork and then up at Maura. Jane held one of the pages up to the light and squinted.

"Sharpie over all the total cost numbers? Really? You know I can see right through this, right?" Jane took a deep breath and put the paper and the rest of the envelope's contents on the kitchen counter. "I can't do this with you, Maura. I can't afford it. These reservations are for two weeks! This vacation costs as much as half my annual salary. I can't pay my half. No way." Jane's voice was low, her eyes looking everywhere except for Maura's eyes. It was embarrassing, even though she didn't like to admit it. She could keep up with Maura professionally, and even though she liked to give the medical examiner a hard time she could keep pace intellectually, too. Most of the time. But when it came to money, Maura definitely had the upper hand.

"I didn't do it so you could split the costs with me, Jane," Maura said. "I made the reservations so that we could run away… _go_ away… have a nice vacation together." She stumbled over her words, and felt her cheeks burn. "It's a gift. As much to me as it is to you."

"I can't accept this kind of gift, Maur. You know that." Jane ran her hands through her raven curls. "It's too much."

"No!" Maura nearly shouted, taking a couple of steps toward her best friend. "How could it be too much? After everything we've been through? God, Jane, we need a break. When was the last time you took a vacation? Never? _I_ never have."

"But this is nuts, Maura," Jane countered. "I mean, yes, I'd love to… go somewhere with you," she felt her cheeks redden though she wasn't exactly sure why. "But it won't be fun if I'm worrying about money the whole time."

"That's why I paid for everything," Maura countered, starting to feel exasperated. "So you _wouldn't_ have to worry about money the whole time."

Jane allowed herself a slight smile. "So, what? You're my sugar daddy now?"

Maura matched her tentative smile. "Technically, to be your sugar daddy, I'd have to be trading things like expensive vacations for sexual favors."

Jane laughed, "But—"

"But I'm not your type. I know, I know." Maura caught a bitter lilt to her voice and wasn't ready to deconstruct what exactly _that_ meant. "Come here," she said, taking Jane's hand and pulling her back into the living room. She thrust an open box at Jane. "Look what I got for you."

Jane reached into the box and pulled out a mask and snorkel. Maura thrust another box at her, and Jane dropped the mask and snorkel on the couch so she could take the next box. She reached inside and pulled out a huge floppy hat. Jane's expression made Maura laugh despite herself.

"OK, maybe that one's mine." Maura took the hat and tossed it aside. She handed Jane yet another box. Jane pulled out a volleyball.

Maura gave her a shy smile. "For the sports on the beach."

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh despite herself. "Yes, Maura. For 'the sports.'" She bounced the volleyball on her wrist a couple of times and then let it fall to her feet.

"So you're going to go with me, right?" Maura asked, taking a step closer to Jane. Her breath caught in her throat. "You're not going to make me go alone, are you?"

Jane looked down into Maura's sparkling hazel eyes. Her heart started to speed up in her chest. She looked away. "Of course, I'll go with you," she said in a husky near-whisper. "Of course I will."

"Oh, yay, Jane!" Maura jumped up and down and clapped. She grabbed a padded envelope. "Then you're going to need this."

Jane took the envelope and reached in, feeling something smooth and silky. She pulled out two swaths of silky material.

"Swimsuit!" Maura said with glee.

Jane held up the pieces of black fabric. They shimmered in the overhead light. "You're kidding, right?" She held the swimsuit up against her. "This barely covers anything, Maura."

"It's actually very practical," Maura said, scrutinizing Jane as Jane half-heartedly held the swimsuit up to her tall frame. "It's perfect for swimming, sure, but it's made with special tensile fabric to withstand sports. It also wicks away moisture so you can wear it in the sauna, if you're too shy to go in with," she cleared her throat and tried to ignore her warm face, "with nothing on."

"Who says I'm shy?" Jane showed off her dimples. "Just because I don't like to wear girly swimsuits doesn't mean I'm _shy_, Maura."

"This is not a girly swimsuit. It's a non-showy color. And it's very practical."

"You said that already," Jane said, twirling the swimsuit bottoms on one finger. "Did you also get yourself a very practical swimsuit in a non-showy color so that you can wear it in the sauna if you're feeling shy?" Jane took a step closer to Maura, teasing her by swatting at her arms with the swimsuit bottoms.

"Mine is red," Maura said matter-of-factly. "And you know I'm not shy."

"Do I?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "I don't recall ever being in a sauna with you, Dr. Isles."

Jane knows.

Jane knows.

Jane knows.

Jane knows.

Jane knows!

The words were going off like a fire alarm in Maura's head. She thought she was being subtle. They could go on this trip together, relax, talk about things other than work or dead people. Then maybe they'd have a drink or two, they'd stay up all night in their shared room, maybe choosing to sleep in one of the big California Kings together, just because it wouldn't be _that_ weird seeing as how they'd be tired and they'd had "just friends" sleepovers before… but this time, Maura thought – _hoped_ – this time maybe Jane would recognize the long looks Maura gives her. Maybe Jane would be less distracted by work and more able to see that when Maura reached out to touch her arm or shoulder there was more there than just a "Hey, pal, how ya' doin'?" touch.

Maura had a whole, preposterous plan worked out. But right now Jane was acting weird. Her teasing was different, the sparkle in her eye was… more deviant.

Jane knows.

She knows.

Oh my God.

Jane knows.

What do I do now?!

"Maybe I should go try this on," Jane said, acting like Maura's huge silence and flushed cheeks weren't strange at all.

Maura nodded. "Sure," she managed to stammer out. "I hope I got the right size."

Jane sauntered from the room, throwing a look at Maura over her shoulder. Maura's heart sped up. Her meticulous plans of a slow burn seduction were falling to pieces. What exactly was happening here?

Maura went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine when Jane called out from the bathroom, "Hey, Maura? Could you come here for a second?"

What else could she do? Maura followed Jane's lustrous voice. The bathroom door was shut so she knocked. Jane opened it, but only enough so that her head stuck out.

"Get in here," Jane said, reaching out and grabbing Maura's hand. She pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jane's clothes were all over the floor, because of course, but Maura uncharacteristically stepped all over them. Jane had pulled Maura into the center of the huge bathroom so that she could see Jane in the huge floor to ceiling mirror that lined one wall. Maura stood behind Jane, staring into the mirror. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Holy mother of God.

Jane in a black bikini.

There were no studies or statistics to prepare Maura for what she felt at this moment. It was just heat and hunger and monkey brain instinct. She wished her skirt had pockets so she could jam her hands into them. She was afraid of what her hands might do otherwise.

"This doesn't seem very practical, Maura," Jane said. Her voice was accusing, but light. Her smile was full of dimples as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. The top of the bikini was strapless, harkening back to the 80s. Except it wasn't a shapeless tube that squashed her breasts like those horrible 80s monstrosities, this top fit in all the right places. Like it had been sprayed on.

The bottoms, too, seemed to just become one with her body. They hugged her ass, giving it the perfect upside down heart shape. Maura bit her bottom lip, saw herself in the mirror biting her lip, and stopped.

"I don't know, Jane," she said, taking a step closer to the detective, trying to be cool and failing miserably. "It fits pretty well. Does it move when you move? Have you tried, I don't know. Jumping around?"

"Have I tried _jumping around_-" Jane whipped her head around to stare at Maura as she started to laugh. "No, Maura. I haven't tried jumping around."

"Maybe you should," Maura said, taking one more step closer and just barely laying a hand at the small of Jane's back. "Give it a good test run before we leave." Maura's heart was beating wildly. What was she doing?

Jane's body stilled at Maura's touch. She looked in the mirror and could see Maura standing behind her – so close – and just barely off to the side. Jane could see half of Maura's face in the mirror, the other half obscured by her own body.

"I'm worried that the elastic is too loose," Maura said in a near whisper, running a finger along the stretchy bottom of the strapless top, pretending that she wasn't caressing Jane's back.

Jane sucked in her breath and Maura smiled. There was no going back now, she knew that. So what if her slow burn seduction plans were ruined. Jane seemed to know what Maura's intentions were. So why not test out that theory? Why not have a little fact-finding mission right here, right now?

"See how easily it stretches?" Maura said in her straightforward doctor voice. She had both her hands on Jane's back now, the tips of her fingers sliding under the elastic and heading to Jane's sides. Maura stopped her hands just before they were about to hit the swell of Jane's breasts. "I'm afraid this top might be too big."

Maura's hands were on Jane, but her head was peeking around Jane's shoulder, eyeing her in the mirror. Jane swallowed and sucked her bottom lip. "It doesn't feel too big," she said, her voice about three octaves lower than it had been five minutes before. "But maybe you should keep checking. I wouldn't want you to have wasted your money on something that isn't going to work."

Maura nodded, a shot of electricity running through her as she was sure she was interpreting Jane's reply correctly. Jane had just told her to keep going. And keep going she would.

Maura's long fingers stayed under the sides of the swimsuit top and slowly, so slowly, began to creep up and around the front of the suit. Jane's eyes closed as Maura's hands cupped her breasts under the top.

"See?" Maura whispered. "Look at all this extra room. I think I need to send this back." She squeezed Jane's breasts ever so lightly, and Jane sucked in a breath. Hearing the effect she was having on her best friend, Maura swallowed hard. She felt like she was on fire. At any moment her clothes were going to burn off of her, leaving her standing in a pile of Chanel ash.

Maura rested her lips against Jane's bare shoulder and peeked her eyes around the taller woman so she could see Jane's face in the mirror. Jane was staring back at her, her eyes blazing, her lips pink and damp. Maura could feel Jane's heart pounding. She squeezed her breasts again, this time less gently.

"Oh for God's sake, you're going to make me go crazy, Maura," Jane said, whirling around. She barely got Maura's name out before her lips were on the doctor's. They kissed hard, years of pent up confusion and lust flowing out of each of them in a bruising, all-consuming kiss. Jane broke away for a second to yank the swimsuit top off and fling it to the side, then her mouth was back on Maura's. They were moaning and sighing and Maura was making these little frustrated noises like she was trying to figure out how to press herself into Jane on an atomic level.

Jane had taken Maura by surprise with the kiss, though, and had the upper hand now. She was also taller and had the advantage of size. As they kissed wildly, tongues battling, lips growing deliciously bruised, Jane moved her hands to Maura's upper arms and pushed her up against the bathroom counter. With one light movement – a shared action between them, actually – Jane helped Maura lift herself onto the counter, their lips never breaking contact or slowing down the pace of the hungry, frenetic kiss.

Jane pulled at Maura's silk shirt, desperate to feel the doctor's skin against her own. It had been too many years of wanting and not having. Too many mornings of waking up, panting, after dreams she thought could never come true. Jane couldn't stand waiting one more second to have Maura's skin pressed up against her. Not one.

Maura, through her groans and whines, helped Jane's hands as, together, they ripped off Maura's shirt, buttons flying in every direction. So many frantic fingers were pulling at Maura's demi-cup bra, Maura gave up on trying to unlatch it. Jane grabbed the flimsy silk and in one swift yank ripped it from Maura's body. Maura laughed into Jane's mouth, which drove Jane even wilder. She wrapped her arms around Maura's searing, naked back and pressed herself into her honey-haired best friend. Their straining nipples crashed into each other, creating an intoxicating friction between their burning, sweating breasts.

"Jane," Maura gasped into Jane's mouth. "Jane, I thought it was just me." Jane swallowed Maura's words, never slowly the pace of her kissing.

"Jane," Maura tried again, feeling dizzy and buzzy and nearly levitational. They kissed more, harder, even as Maura tried to talk. "I'm the one," she managed to get out, even as her tongue pounding again and again into Jane's mouth. "I'm the one seducing _you_ here."

Jane growled, smiling through her kisses. She roughly pushed Maura's skirt up her thighs, grabbed the doctor's ass and pulled her closer so that Maura had to spread her legs and wrap them around Jane's waist.

"Stop," Jane said, moving her fiery mouth up the side of Maura's cheek and to her ear, "talking." She bit Maura's ear lobe and Maura thought she might die then and there of cardiac arrest.

Jane's lips moved from Maura's ear to the side of her chin, down her neck and to her collarbone. Maura's head fell backward, her hair cascading down her back. Her breasts were heaving as her heart threatened to leap from her chest. The room was spinning, but she didn't care. She squeezed her legs tighter around Jane, feeling that her wetness had soaked through her panties.

Jane was aware of this damp warmth, as well. She could feel Maura's slick heat pressed up against her belly button. She didn't know how to process what she was feeling – it was like all of her emotions were slamming into her at once. Something she did know, though, was that there was no way Maura could return this swimsuit now. The bottoms were drowning in her own arousal. They were hers to keep.

Jane's mouth left a searing trail from Maura's collarbone to the top and then the side swell of her breast. Maura couldn't help but thrust her chest into Jane's face. She needed Jane's mouth on her nipple. Needed it more than oxygen and sunlight. Why was Jane sucking and licking the side of her breast like that. Maura needed to feel that burning tongue on her nipple, she had to have it.

"Jane!" Maura cried out. "Oh my God, you've activated this primal area of my brain, I don't think I can take—" Jane reached a hand up and placed a finger gently over Maura's lips. She looked up at the beautiful doctor and smiled.

"No talking, Dr. Isles."

Dr. Isles swiftly stuck her tongue out and hooked it around Jane's finger, drawing it into her mouth. She sucked it in and out until Jane moaned despite herself. With her finger in Maura's mouth and her other hand firmly grasping Maura's ass, Jane had only her mouth to please the doctor. But that was enough. She slid her lips from the tantalizing swell of Maura's bosom, to her taut, straining nipple. Jane engulfed the nipple with her mouth, sucking hard and fierce, making Maura cry out. Jane took her hand away from Maura's mouth and used it to grab the other side of Maura's ass. With one movement, she managed to lift the doctor from the bathroom counter, never taking her mouth from Maura's nipple. Maura's back was arched, her head dipped way back, and she was throwing off their center of gravity. Somewhere in her brain she knew this, but she was powerless to stop it. She clamped her legs even tighter around Jane's waist, as Jane carried her from the bathroom.

Their balance was terribly off, though, and Jane was unwilling to take her mouth from the doctor's magnificent breast. So she fell to her knees and laid Maura down in the hallway, right on the sparkling bamboo floor.

Jane tore at Maura's skirt and underpants, somehow managing to get them off without tearing them. And Maura reached for Jane's swimsuit bottoms. In about two milliseconds they were both naked and staring at each other. It was the first time in a long time their mouths weren't on each other.

"Sweet Jesus you're even more beautiful than I could have dared to dream," Jane breathed, staring at the milky white curves and shining curls spread out beneath her.

"_You're_ beautiful, Jane," Maura countered. "The perfect swell of your breasts, the way your musculature enhances your bone structure. I've gone days thinking I might burst if I couldn't touch you. Just part of you. To prove that you're real."

A tear slid down the side of Maura's face and she tried to laugh it away, swiping at it with a deft doctor's hand.

Jane's face melted as she saw her best friend lose herself to emotion. "Oh, Maura," she said, feeling a surprising lump in her own throat. "Oh, Maura, Maura, Maura. Why did we take this long?" Jane lowered herself onto the doctor, careful to keep some of her weight on her elbow because of the hard floor. She flipped her long black curls over to one side so that she could rub her cheek along Maura's cheek and kiss away the wetness left over from the tear.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, holding her tightly. But then, before the moment softened too much, she slid her hands around to Jane's arms and pushed her up just a bit. Jane gave Maura a confused look, but Maura just smiled. She let her hands run gently across Jane's collarbones and down to the swell of her breasts. Maura ran her thumbs lightly over Jane's nipples and Jane gasped. Maura chuckled as she cupped Jane's breasts and squeezed.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this, Jane," Maura said. Her voice was sultry, a near whisper. Her hips pressed up into Jane, acting on their own. Maura felt the hunger growing inside her again. She felt the frenzy building. She couldn't take it slow. Not now. Her hands began to grapple at Jane's breasts, squeezing, tugging. Maura lifted her upper body so she could take a nipple in her mouth. The sensation of sucking Jane's tight nipple was enough to nearly make Maura orgasm right then and there. Maura's groans grew in pitch as her sucking took on a feverish capacity. Jane, too, was groaning, her head lolled to the side.

Maura reached down to where Jane had her pinned, their trimmed curls pressed against each other in a tangle of dampness. Maura slipped her hand in between them, rubbing both of their swollen clits at the same time, the back of her hand rubbing up against herself while her palm cupped Jane. Two of Maura's fingers slid into Jane almost of their own volition, and Jane cried out, a husky howl that raised goosebumps all over Maura's body.

Jane reached down and under Maura's thigh, and somehow, without disengaging Maura's hand, managed to slide her own fingers into Maura, pumping quickly, almost roughly.

It only took seconds before the two of them were gasping and whimpering and crying out into the night. They road the waves with each other, bucking and rocking and bouncing and, finally, laughing from the wonder and surprise of it all.

Jane collapsed onto Maura and then moved to the side, so that half her body was on the floor next to Maura and the other half of her body was draped over Maura. As far as Jane was concerned, she was never letting go.

Maura held onto to Jane as well, congratulating herself on a seduction well done, even if _someone_ had tried to take over. Typical Jane. That made Maura laugh.

"What?" Jane asked in a throaty and hoarse post-orgasm voice. "Do I want to know what's happening in that mind of yours?"

"It's only filled with thoughts of you, Jane," Maura said, nuzzling Jane's hair. "Thoughts of how you tried to steal my seductive thunder away from me."

"Really?" Jane asked with a snort. "I did nothing of the sort, Dr. Isles. You were the one who was all, 'Hey, let's run away together. Hey, jump around in this swimsuit. Hey, _let me stick my hands in your top_."

Maura laughed again, that chuckle that could charm anyone.

"God, I love to make you laugh," Jane whispered, feeling a tingle growing inside her.

"You do?" Maura asked, loving to hear what Jane thought of her.

"More than anything," Jane answered.

"So you're definitely going on vacation with me, then," Maura said.

"I'm not sure I ever want to leave this floor," Jane grinned.

Maura lifted up her arm. The only thing still on her body, besides Jane half-draped over her, was her watch. "Well, if you're going on vacation with me, we're going to have to get off this floor. The plane leaves in two hours."

"We're leaving _tonight_!" Jane lifted her head in surprise.

Maura looked into Jane's shining dark eyes. She let her eyes wander over the raven-haired beauty's cheekbones, the dimple in her cheeks and chin. She ran a hand lightly over Jane's breast and felt Jane shudder in response.

"Maybe we could catch a flight in the morning, instead," Maura whispered, lifting her eyes back to Jane's.

Jane nodded, trailing a hand through Maura's hair. "I like that idea, Dr. Isles. There's just so much we still have to do before we leave."

"So much," Maura agreed, meeting Jane's lips with her own. "I mean, I haven't even tried on _my_ new swimsuit, yet."

"Oh, God," Jane murmured into Maura's mouth. "Go get it. Now."

Maura smiled, grabbing Jane, flipping her, and pinning her to the hallway floor.

"So bossy, Detective," she said, tossing her hair. Then she leapt off, and ran naked into the living room, searching for just the right box.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! Here's a little chapter to tease you a bit. Things are busy around here, but I hope to get some more written soon. Gimme some reviews and let me know what you think! :)**_

###

Maura's red bikini was askew. So was her hair. So were her thoughts.

"Jane," Maura said. Her voice came out low, whispery. "Jane!" she tried again, using all of her power to muster her Dr. Isles voice.

Jane's dark eyes slowly lifted to Maura's. Her mouth stayed on the doctor's breast.

Maura took her hands out of Jane's hair and moved them to Jane's face, lifting it away from her cleavage and her twisted swimsuit top.

"We've already missed _four_ flights," Maura said with a dimple-y half smile. "We should at least think about packing." She had lovely, messy, sexy bedhead. Her eyeliner from the night before was smeared under her eyes from leaked, orgasmic tears, and from Jane's kissing. Maura was a radiant mess.

"Mmmph," was Jane's only reply as she nuzzled back down into Maura's glorious bosom.

"Vacation, Jane. Remember?" Maura laughed that chuckle of hers and Jane melted a little more into her.

"I'm sorry," Jane said, her husky voice muffled by the chasm between Maura's breasts, "Detective Rizzoli is busy right now. Please leave your message after the beep. Beeep."

Maura kept laughing. "I'm serious, Jane. Beach, pools, spa visits, sporty things…"

"I'm serious, too, Maura," Jane replied, laying a cheek on Maura's overabundant chest. "You've unleashed the beast. The beast cannot be contained. The beast is hungry." She playfully nipped at the swimsuit top, pulling it down further so that Maura's other nipple was exposed as well. Maura sighed – and not in an exasperated way. She felt the urge to push her hand down into the red bottoms of the swimsuit. Her body had become insatiable. It was fascinating to her how her body just craved more touch, more stimulation, more everything. Maura began to rock against her own hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. Isles," Jane said, putting a hand on Maura's trailing fingers. "I'm sorry. You do not have clearance to venture into that area."

"I most certainly do have clearance," Maura said, in a low, panting voice. "That's _my_ area."

"Not anymore." Jane raised her eyes to Maura's, a naughty spark shooting between the two women. "That area is under investigation." Jane gently lifted Maura's hand away from the bikini bottoms, and kissed Maura's palm, smelling Maura, smelling herself, smelling the delicious combination of them both.

"I hope you're planning to start your investigation soon, Detective," Maura said, her voice dropping an octave, and her hips pressing up against Jane's naked body. "Otherwise I'm afraid I'm going to have to usurp your-"

"I _usurp_ your power to talk," Jane answered, covering Maura's mouth with her own, and sliding her hand into the red bikini bottoms. Maura made a kittenish, higher pitched "mmmmph" noise and was lost to waves of sensation as Jane's fingers proved she was an excellent investigator.

###

Maura reached for one last package as she watched Jane stuffing various things into two Gucci carry-on bags.

"This luggage is ridiculous, Maura," Jane said as she thrust a handful of shirts into one of the bags. "Haven't you ever heard of a duffle?"

"These _are_ duffle bags, Jane," Maura said, ripping open the package. "And if you insist on wantonly throwing your clothes in there, you're going to spend the next two weeks looking like Rondo."

Jane looked up, her eyebrows high.

"That was a joke! Did you like it?" Maura tilted her head to the side and lifted her shoulder in that flirty way she always did when she was teasing Jane.

"I don't even know why we're bringing clothes," Jane said, taking two long strides over to Maura and sweeping her up into a scorching hug. "I don't plan to be wearing any for ninety-nine percent of this trip." She spoke into Maura's neck, her hot breath sending an electric shudder through the medical examiner.

"No," Maura said, with great reluctance. She pushed Jane away. "You. On your side of the room. Me on my side of the room. We are _packing_, Jane."

Jane took a step back and looked Maura up and down. Maura was dressed in tight designer jeans and a white tank top. Not her usual kind of shirt at all. Jane wasn't sure what to think of it. Sexy and different? Weird and different?

Maura reached into the package she'd finally opened and pulled out a shirt with a flourish.

"Is that?" Jane trailed off, her heart fluttering. Actually fluttering.

Maura grinned and nodded. She pulled the Red Sox jersey over her tank top. It hugged her curves in a way a jersey had never hugged curves before. "I thought you might like it."

Jane rushed over to her again, but Maura leapt back. "No, ma'am! Your side of the room! Pack!" She shot Jane a devilish grin and slid on some Louboutins. She lifted up her leg, bent at the knee and looked over her shoulder at the sole of the heel. "The red matches beautifully, don't you think?"

But Jane couldn't think about anything except Maura in that Red Sox jersey. "You really were planning on seducing me, weren't you?" Jane whispered, her eyes sparkling.

Maura pointed at her. "Stop talking. Your voice…" She shook her head. "You're killing me, Jane. All I want to do is rip that Boston PD shirt off of you and…" she bit her bottom lip and stared at Jane.

Jane stared back, giving in to the rushing tide of heat and palpitations that was about to make her leap over the couch and tackle Maura to the ground.

The doorbell rang.

"The taxi!" Maura cried, tossing a few more things into her bag, and walking briskly to the door. Jane grabbed her bag and followed, lightly smacking Maura's ass. "Am I going to have to make you sit up front with the driver, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane growled and laughed. "Only if you sit on my lap."

Maura tossed a look over her shoulder, her glossy hair falling against one eye. She licked her lips and smiled. "Just a few hours, Jane. And then we'll be at the resort."

Jane grabbed Maura, making her drop her bag. Their kiss was as if they hadn't seen each other in years, furiously hungry, panting, bruising.

"Oh my God, Jane," Maura breathed, pushing the detective away. "The taxi is _here_. We have to _go_."

Jane showed off her dimples and winked. "After you, Dr. Isles," she motioned to the door. Maura opened the door and they walked out. Jane handed their bags to the taxi driver.

"Can I trust you back here?" Maura asked, opening the taxi door for Jane, who scoffed at the medical examiner's chivalry.

"Can I trust _you_?" Jane climbed in, throwing a look over her shoulder at Maura.

Maura grinned and followed her into the cab. "This vacation is going to be even more fun than I anticipated."

"Oh, indeed, Doctor," Jane said with an evil grin. She leaned in close, brushing her breasts against Maura's as she buckled the ME's seatbelt. When she sat back in her own seat she saw Maura's flush. She also saw the grin from the driver who was watching them through his rearview mirror.

"Eyes up front, dude," Jane said in her cop voice. "And take the long way to Logan. I want to sight see." She turned to face Maura, her expression suddenly serious. "There's so much of the city to explore, isn't there?"

Maura nodded, swallowing hard. She was not going to have sex in a filthy taxi cab with the driver watching. Not at all.

But eye sex? Maura returned Jane's smoldering stare. Well, that was something completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, you guys, here's another chapter! Your reviews are so super fun to read. They really make my day (and make me want to write more). Let me know what you think about this chapter, and what you'd like to see as the story continues. xoxo.**_

###

"Joe Friday!" Jane opened her eyes and shot forward in her seat. Maura laid a hand on Jane's arm. She calmly slid the satin sleeping mask from her eyes up into her hair as she turned to Jane. Maura gave her a sleepy half smile.

"I took care of everything, Jane. Korsak has Joe Friday, and will be looking in on Bass. Just relax." Maura twisted her half smile into a full on sly smile. "I worked very hard getting your cortisol levels to go down. I don't need you ruining all of my work."

Jane leaned her head back on her seat and turned to smile at Maura, but her smile suddenly faded. Her cheeks reddened. "Does this mean Korsak knows your, uh, our, uh…"

Maura leaned over into Jane's space. The sleeping mask pushed her hair into crazy lumps and bumps, making Maura look adorable and more rumpled than Jane had ever seen her – in public. "Korsak only knows that I'm surprising you with a vacation. Of course, whatever he has inferred on his own isn't anything _I_ can control."

Jane made a face. "Let's not think about what Korsak may or may not be inferring." She looked down at her watch and lowered her voice. "Let's talk about how many hours we have left on this flight, and what's going to happen when we land." She waggled her eyebrows and Maura chuckled.

"You know, we could experiment a little while we're up here," Maura said conspiratorially. Her eyes twinkled.

"Mile high club?" Jane whispered. "Exactly what I was thinking." She unbuckled her seatbelt and started to stand.

Maura pulled at Jane's arm until she sat back down. "No, no, no," she shook her already tousled hair. "Airplane bathrooms are disgusting, Jane. They're full of Serratia Plymuthica. Brevundimonas diminuth. Enterobacter asburiae. Klebsiella. Escherichia coli…"

Jane held up a hand. "OK, OK. Don't go all Rain Main on me." She gave Maura a "you're terribly cute, but omg, I just can't" grin.

"_This_ is the experiment I'm talking about, Jane," Maura said. She leaned forward and rummaged in her carry-on. Maura produced two small, rectangular boxes. Each was covered in filigreed Chinese silk. She put one in Jane's lap and held on to one for herself.

Jane's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "This looks very, um… fancy and expensive, whatever it is, but it's not exactly what I had in mind when you said 'experiment'. If you catch my drift." Jane winked.

Maura winked back awkwardly. "I always catch your drift, Jane, even when you think I don't."

Jane reached down to open the small box. Maura's hand flew out to stop her. "No! Jane!"

A flight attendant walking down the aisle turned to look at them. Maura smiled at her, even as she held a death grip on Jane's hand. The flight attendant moved along and Maura whipped her eyes back down to Jane.

"Don't open it here," she said between her teeth. "Open it in the bathroom."

Jane was even more confused now. "In the bathroom filled with serrated plymouths and esoteric colons? All your Rain Man germs?"

Maura reached back into her bag and produced some latex gloves. "Wear these," she said, handing two to Jane.

"OK, Dr. Isles. I officially have zero idea what you're talking about here. I thought maybe we were going to have a little…" she smiled brightly and said, "fun times" through her clenched jaw as the flight attendant walked by again, giving them both a weird look.

"Trust me, Jane," Maura said. Her face was serious, but her eyes sparkled. "Inside the box are two metal spheres." She lowered her voice even more. "You put both spheres up into your…" she dipped her eyes to Jane's crotch.

Jane's eyebrows flew up. Then her eyes dipped to Maura's crotch.

"You put yours in, I put mine in. No one knows but us. It takes time for the sensations to build, but when they do," she shivered and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"You know, when you bite your lip like that I want to just pounce on you and take you right here and right now," Jane growled.

"Just wait until you see me do it while you're experiencing the ben wa spheres." Maura grinned an evil grin.

Jane tucked the gloves in her pocket and stuck the box up her sleeve. She stood, releasing her long legs into the aisle. "The things I do for you," she said, shaking her head. But Maura could tell from her small smile and her flush that she was intrigued.

"Wash your hands really good, Jane," Maura called after her. "Sing the alphabet while you're doing it. At least twice. And please use a paper towel to open the door handle."

A couple of people turned to look at Maura and she just smiled. "Airplane bathrooms are known for harboring pathogens of many kinds. If you sing the alphabet song while you wash your hands, you know you've washed them long enough to kill most germs."

"Maura!" Jane hissed from down the aisle. "Zip it."

"Don't worry," Maura told the people who were all turned to stare now. " I know what I'm talking about. I'm a doctor." Then she slid back down into her seat and looked out the window, trying to stop thinking about pathogens and think more about what Jane was doing.

A few minutes later Jane made her way back to her seat. She slid into it slowly, and buckled her seatbelt.

"Well," Maura asked, nudging Jane's shoulder with her own.

Jane tossed her head to the side to look at Maura, her eyes wide, her cheeks and lips rosy. "You better not touch me or look at me or I am going to come right now."

Maura cleared her throat and Jane knew immediately that the flight attendant must be right behind her.

"Or I am going to come right now over there next to you and give you a noogie, you crazy LLBFF, you!" Jane's voice was abnormally high-pitched.

The flight attendant walked by looking increasingly concerned at the strange behavior of the two shiny-haired women in seats 4A and 4B.

Jane leaned over and grabbed Maura's arm with both her hands. She dropped her forehead onto Maura's shoulder, smelling Maura's citrusy hair, and the faint, musky remnants of the hours and hours of sexytimes they'd had before they managed to drag themselves to the airport. She inhaled deeply and lifted her forehead. Maura was gazing at her, amused.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Jane mouthed.

Maura nodded knowingly and did that flirty, one shoulder lift, held tilt, grin thing that just about drove Jane off the cliff.

"Do you think you can move so that I can get to the restroom?" Maura asked. "You're making me jealous." Then she whispered, "and wet."

Jane shook her head. "I think you're going to have to climb over me, Dr. Isles."

"Jane." Maura said, with mock disapproval.

"Maura." Jane said, absolutely serious.

"Fine." Maura said, her eyes smoldering. She stood and smoothed her hands over her Red Sox jersey. She cupped the box in her palm and stuffed some gloves into the pocket of her oh-so-very-tight jeans. She spun her body around, lifting one leg over Jane's lap. Both her hands were on Jane's armrests as she leaned over, slowly building leverage to lift her other leg over Jane. Maura leaned forward to gain better balance, giving Jane a long glance down the front of Maura's Red Sox jersey. Jane began to shift in her seat, coughing to stifle a moan.

As Jane's head dipped almost into Maura's shirt, Maura laughed and flung her other leg over the detective. When she lifted her face from Jane's, there was the flight attendant again, standing in the aisle, one eyebrow raised, smiling a sly grin.

"Excuse me," Maura said as she tried to compose herself and walk past the flight attendant.

The flight attendant stepped out of the way into an empty set of seats. "No, excuse _me_," she said. And this time Maura caught her looking her up and down. Ah. So she was a player on this all girls team as well.

Maura stepped into the small lavatory and tried not to think about all the pathogens just waiting to infect her. She placed a paper towel next to the sink and set her small box on it. Then she snapped on her gloves. Unzipping her jeans, she shimmied them to about halfway down her thighs. Down went her lacy underpants, too.

She was wet just thinking about these exotic sex toys, and what she was about to feel. Plus, the whole idea that this was verboten – something secret and erotic and shared with Jane – just made her feel even more aroused.

Maura sighed and tried to relax as she took the first ball. She slid a gloved finger through her wetness, wishing she was in a cleaner place so she could take off the gloves and really feel her own arousal. Then she pressed the ball up deep inside of herself. Her nerve-endings were still raw from the hours with Jane, frayed in a lovely sort of way, sparking from her own touch, and from the weight of the ball.

The temptation was very, very great to rip off the glove and rub her clit just enough for a quick little orgasm. Just to take the edge off. She bit the inside of her lip and argued with herself. She was not going to do that. No way. The pleasure of waiting for Jane would be worth it in the end. Time to be patient. Time to be zen.

Maura took another deep breath as she pressed the second ball inside of herself. She flexed her kegel muscles and felt the spheres gently glide into each other. The sensation was slow and delicious and breathtaking. She shimmed back into her underpants and jeans, yanked off the gloves, washed her hands through two rounds of the alphabet, and an extra recitation of the Hippocratic oath, grabbed a paper towel to protect her from the germs on the door handle, and then sashayed back into the aisle.

Maura stood next to Jane, who was seated, eyes closed, body gently swaying with the movement of the plane. Maura cleared her throat. Jane's eyes opened lazily and she gazed at Maura. The passion on her face was written there as plainly as if it were a permanent feature.

She took a deep breath and sighed, gazing at Maura's gorgeous round face. "Can I help you with something?"

Maura showed off a dimple. "I need to get back in my seat."

"You're not the only one," Jane muttered under her breath, eyes roaming to Maura's jeans and then back up to her breasts straining against the Red Sox jersey she wore so well. "How about you get back in your seat the same way you got out of it?"

Maura sucked the inside of her cheek, squeezing and releasing her kegels, feeling the ben wa spheres so gentle and exhilarating inside of her.

"Fine," she said. Her voice was nearly as husky as Jane's. Maura stretched a leg over Jane and immediately gasped as she felt the heavy spheres shift inside her. Jane grinned. Maura flushed.

The flight attendant was nowhere to be seen, and the cabin was mostly dark now. Maura took advantage of this opportunity to lower herself onto Jane's lap and press her hips into Jane's. They stared into each other's eyes, both stifling groans.

Maura couldn't help but lean forward just a little so that her ample breasts just barely grazed Jane's t-shirt. Maura could see Jane's nipples stiffening, even through her bra and shirt.

Jane's hands reached behind Maura, and she hooked her thumbs into Maura's back pockets. This gave her hands perfect placement for a luscious squeeze. Maura pressed into Jane, infinitesimally more, but enough to again jostle those heavy spheres inside of her.

Oh, God. She felt her heart pounding. She began to lose any thought of the other people on the plane. She wanted Jane's hands to never stop squeezing. She resented the fabric that kept those hands from squeezing her bare flesh. Maura leaned her head down.

Just one taste. That's all she needed to get through the next few hours of the flight. One taste of Jane's lips. One taste of Jane's skin. One taste of Jane's ear. One taste of Jane's neck. Maura's hair surrounded them like a curtain as she dipped her face closer to Jane's.

The raven-haired detective's breath hitched as Maura drew nearer. Maura could smell lavender and sweat and the remnants of their hours together not so long ago. She could smell… Jane.

"Jane," she whispered, her breath hot on the detective's cheek.

"Maura," Jane whispered back, lips nanometers from Maura's.

"Drink?" an unfamiliar voice whispered to the two of them.

Maura's head flew up and away from Jane. She perched on Jane's knees, momentarily stunned and flustered, as the flight attendant stood next to her drink cart, smirking at the two women.

Maura kicked both legs over Jane and plopped into her seat, a very un-Maura-like movement. She snapped her seatbelt on, cleared her throat, and said, "What's the best Pinot Noir you have?"

The flight attendant poured two glasses and handed them to the women. As she did, she leaned forward and whispered, "I know it's a long flight, but I'm going to have to ask you two to… you know… keep it in your pants. There are regulations." She winked and stood up, dropping a napkin in Jane's lap.

As the flight attendant walked away, Jane looked down at the napkin.

_Kimberly. 512-555-6432. If you two need a friend in the OC, just give me a call._

Jane handed the note to Maura and Maura's eyebrows raised as she read it.

"Attractive woman," Maura said, and Jane's eyes narrowed. "But," Maura continued, feeling a spark of desire at Jane's instant jealousy, "she must be on the short end of the perceptivity scale if she thinks I ever want to share you with anyone else." Maura stuffed the napkin in the seat pocket in front of her and then made a face. "You know the seat pockets are some of the most filthy of all places on an airplane? Even more than the lavatories." She pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag and slathered it over her hands.

"Want some?" She offered the bottle to Jane.

Jane's head tilted and her dimples deepened. "No I do not want some." She paused. "Of _that_, anyway."

Maura put the hand sanitizer away and shifted in her seat, delighting in the sensations rolling through her. She gazed at Jane as Jane gazed back.

"This is torture, you know," Jane said, her voice so low, so sexy. "The more you talk, the more I want to kiss you. The more you look at me, the more I want to kiss you. The more you breathe, the more I want to kiss you."

"Jane." Maura breathed. "Stop." Her eyes were heavy with desire. "I'm not going to make it." Maura's hand was on her own thigh, her fingers dangerously close to seeking release, even if it was going to have to be some personal, over the jeans action.

"You and your hands," Jane growled. She reached over and moved Maura's hand to the armrest. "For someone who prides herself on being so patient and reasonable, when it comes to – _certain things_ – you are quite the impatient vixen, _Dr. Isles_."

"That is a poor analogy, _Detective Rizzoli_," Maura countered, never taking her eyes from Jane's, never tearing her gaze from those dimples, those cheekbones, those incredibly soft lips. "Patience when one is trying to solve a murder is nothing like the patience required when one is-"

Maura was interrupted by the crackle of the PA system.

"Good evening, folks, this is your captain speaking. I'm sorry to inform you we have some ugly weather up ahead, and I'm being told to divert to Austin, Texas. All the big airports are full, it seems. Please keep your seatbelts buckled for the remainder of the flight, and I will get back to you with more information as soon as I get it."

Jane and Maura looked at each other. Diverted?

"They might have to put us up for the night," Maura mused.

"Really?" Jane asked, absentmindedly running a long finger over her lips as she smiled.

"Depends on how bad the weather is, I guess." Maura licked her own lips as she watched Jane's finger run back and forth across her plump bottom lip.

"I hope the weather's bad," Jane said, her voice deep and sexy. "Really, really bad."

"Jesus Christ, Jane, you're killing me," Maura whispered, closing her eyes slowly.

Jane laughed loudly. "Isn't that what I said to _you_… earlier?

Maura kept her eyes closed as she squeezed the spheres that were making her so wet. "I don't even know who I am anymore Jane," she whispered.

"I know who you are," Jane whispered back, leaning in close to Maura's ear. "You're the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. You're Dr. Maura Isles." She darted in for a quick kiss on Maura's neck, "And you're all mine."

Maura opened her eyes and moved her head quickly, catching Jane's mouth before it was out of her space. Their tongues met briefly, furiously, as the plane dipped to the left in a controlled descent.

They broke apart and Maura gazed at Jane. She showed off her dimple as she smiled a soft, shy smile. "I'm glad to know I'm yours, Jane." Her lovely hazel eyes sparkled as her face flushed and her voice grew luscious. "So very, very glad."

"Now who's killing who?" Jane asked, tucking a strand of Maura's golden hair behind her ear, her gaze nearly consuming the ME.

"Whom, Jane," Maura answered, biting the corner of her bottom lip and catching Jane's hand. She kissed it lightly, causing the detective to stifle a moan. "Who's killing _whom_."

The plane banked into the black night of Texas, totally off schedule and totally off course, and neither Jane, nor Maura, could have cared less.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took forever plus infinity to get finished. Let me know what you think!**_

###

The moonlight came through the gap in the curtains in a slant that perfectly highlighted Jane's silhouette as she slept. Maura was on her side, unable to sleep, staring at her best friend. The hotel they were in wasn't a place she would normally choose to stay, but it was right by the airport, it was clean, and the airline was paying for it. Plus, Maura had called all the luxury hotels in town and they were booked solid thanks to some event or another. So here they were, diverted to Austin, and tucked into a cozy room at the Airport Hilton. They had twelve more days of vacation left. Maura tried not to dwell on the finite number. She tried not to curse the human frailty of having to sleep. She didn't want to miss one second alone with Jane. Not after how long it had taken them to get to this point.

Maura scooched closer to Jane, whose mouth was barely open as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so unworried. No lines on her face, no confusion or sarcasm contorting her mouth. Maura reached out to tuck a piece of Jane's hair behind her ear when Jane's hand rose up suddenly and grabbed Maura by the wrist.

Jane's eyes stayed shut, but her mouth eased into a smile. "How long have you been staring at me?" Her voice was husky with sleep.

Maura was momentarily startled, then she smiled softly. "I've been staring at you since I tried to buy you a cup of coffee all those years ago."

Jane opened one eye slowly, sleepily. "You put gloves on in case you accidentally touched me. Remember that?"

"Well, _I_ didn't know where you'd been."

Jane laughed. She brought Maura's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Now look where I am."

"I can see where you are, Jane. You're right where I want you." Maura leaned in, and brushed her lips over Jane's, but then pulled back after a second. "I'm still having a hard time believing it."

"I can help you believe it," Jane said, leaning in. She caught Maura's lips in her own. It was a soft kiss. A tender kiss. Until Maura bit Jane's bottom lip and a little growl simmered in her throat. Jane's forehead wrinkled from the sheer torture it was to not be able to somehow consume Maura with this kiss. Her lips, her tongue became frenzied. She flipped over and used her size advantage to pin Maura underneath her, holding her arms up by the sides of her head. Jane kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Maura asked, laughing, her breath hot on Jane's lips.

"You're the one who woke _me_ up, Smartypants," Jane countered. "Now I'm all hot and bothered and it's your fault."

"Well, you know the average sex act burns several hundred calories, and we are certainly not having average sex. Maybe I can just wear you out." Maura pursed her lips in a sleepy smile.

"You, Doctor Isles, look tired. Gorgeous, but tired. How about I help you fall asleep and then you owe me?"

"Owe you!" Maura raised herself up on her elbows, her breasts grazing Jane's.

"Hell yeah," Jane grinned. "A favor to be granted at a later date." She waggled her eyebrows.

Maura threw her head back and laughed. "My brain tells me to decline this offer, but other parts of me appear to want to accept." She lifted her hips to push gently against Jane's pelvis.

"We better shake on it," Jane said. "In case you want to reneg later."

"I would never reneg!" Maura said, dropping her hips and pouting.

Jane pulled up on her knees, straddling Maura, squeezing her sides. She held out her hand.

Maura reluctantly put out her hand to shake Jane's. She was still pouting. "You know I'd never go back on a promise. That's just as bad as lying, Jane, I mean…"

Jane burst out laughing and brought Maura's hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God, seriously? I can't stand it. You're too adorable, Dr. Isles. I know you'd never go back on a promise, Maura, I really do. I just love to see that pout."

Maura smacked Jane's breast with her other hand, and that sent them into a wrestling match that was full of laughs and kisses.

"We are so gross," Jane laughed as she tried to grab Maura and pin her on her stomach. Maura slithered out of her reach, though, and pounced on Jane's back. "Look at us. Two professional women at the top of their careers. And we're acting like horny teenagers."

"Say 'horny' again," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. Jane was on her knees with Maura behind her, pressing her breasts into Jane's back. Maura unfurled her arms around Jane's waist and then slid her hands up to Jane's chest. Tweaking both nipples at the same time, she nipped Jane's ear. The detective stopped play-struggling and moaned, sinking back into Maura, and yet somehow arching her back at the same time.

"Horny," Jane whispered in her deep, husky voice. "I am so fucking horny right now, Maura, you don't even know…"

Maura slid a hand down from Jane's breast, over her perfect, tight belly, and through her neatly trimmed black curls – her neatly trimmed, _soaking wet_, black curls.

"Oh, I know, Jane," Maura whispered into Jane's ear. Her fingers slid through the achingly soft, wet folds. "I know just how horny you are." Maura pressed two fingers inside of Jane and Jane cried out. Maura pumped a few times, loving how she could feel Jane's body tense and relax as she fought off waves of pleasure. The indefatigable Detective Jane Rizzoli was writhing in her arms. Maura just couldn't believe it. She chuckled.

"What?" Jane gasped. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Maura answered, relaxing her fingers and using the heel of her palm to gently press against Jane's clit. Jane groaned. "I'm laughing at us, at this, at how a week ago, this was only a crazy dream I could barely admit to. And now…" She pressed harder with her palm and could feel Jane's back becoming slick with sweat as Jane fought to hold off her orgasm for just a bit longer. Maura kissed Jane's neck, feeling her pulse beating wildly. She sucked gently, then harder, as she pressed into Jane, gripping a breast in one hand, and rubbing Jane's soaking clit with her other.

Jane was over the edge, bucking and crying out, falling forward, with Maura falling with her. They landed in a sweaty heap, tangled in the hotel sheets, both breathing as if they'd just finished their nightly run.

"You know," Maura panted, "I thought _you_ were going to make _me_ tired. And then I was going to owe you one. _You_ are the one who reneged on our plan, Detective."

"What?!" Jane rolled over and gave Maura a look. "I did no such thing. _You're _the one who got all handsy." They were both grinning and panting. "I reneged on nothing, and you still owe me."

Maura was about to get blustery... was about to point out several facts about what had just happened that all leaned in her favor, when Jane slid under the sheets.

"Jane?" Maura asked tentatively. "What are you doing down there? Did you lose some—oooh!"

Jane's hands smoothly parted Maura's legs, and Jane's tongue smoothly parted Maura's lips. Her _other_ lips.

"Oh my – I can't – I just – Oh, Jane – this – it – oh, oh, oh, oh" Maura's brain was short-circuiting with pleasure. Jane laughed as she lapped, and the burst of air blew Maura's last circuit. Her hips flew up so fast, she nearly chipped Jane's front teeth. Jane had to grab on tight and hold on for the ride, her tongue never going still, calculating just what Maura needed to crest the waves and then gently come back to earth again.

When Maura was still, Jane laid her head on the Doctor's thigh. She was completely under the sheets, like she was in a tent made only of crisp whiteness... and Maura-ness.

Maura pushed the sheet down so she could put her hands in Jane's hair.

"I could stay like this forever," Jane murmured. She nuzzled Maura's sex, sending sparks and lightning bolts up Maura's spine.

"I could, too, Jane. My God, I could, too."

The phone rang and made them both jump.

"Jesus Christ, who could be calling at this hour?" Jane slapped her hand around outside the bed, but was unwilling to move her head from its resting place.

Maura grabbed the phone and instinctively answered, "Dr. Isles." After a moment, she chuckled that intoxicating, throaty chuckle of hers and she hung up. "That was our wake-up call, Jane. The plane leaves in two hours."

"One hour and fifty minutes for me to lay here, then," Jane said with a smile. She closed her eyes.

"Jane!" Maura gently whacked her on the top of the head. "We have to shower, check out, get through security… find our underwear…."

Jane laughed. "OK, OK, spoilsport." She gave Maura's sex one last kiss and then reluctantly dragged herself to the head of the bed. "Do we really have to shower, though?"

Maura kissed her, hard. Then licked around Jane's mouth and chin and neck. "Well, that depends on how you think our other plane riders will react to you wearing eau de Maura all over yourself."

"They'll find me the most fascinating woman on the plane!" Jane said, with a wicked grin.

"Come on. Shower." Maura hopped out of bed and dragged Jane with her.

Ten minutes later, they were soaping each other up in the steamy shower.

"OK. This was an excellent idea," Jane said as she slowly caressed Maura's soap covered breasts. "I take back all of my snark. This is one of your best ideas EVER."

Maura laughed. "We have to go, Jane. Remember? California? Beach? Vacation?"

"Booooobs," Jane said, sliding her hands all over Maura's chest.

Maura smiled sweetly, leaned around Jane and turned the cold water on full blast. Jane jumped and shrieked and nearly took the shower curtain with her as she leapt from the shower and slid across the bathroom floor, Risky Business-style.

Maura laughed as she rinsed off quickly and then daintily stepped from the shower. "Cold water is an excellent cause of vasoconstriction. Wakes you up, invigorates you…"

"Makes you nearly kill your girlfriend." Jane laugh-yelled.

The bathroom suddenly filled with silence as they both found themselves shocked at what Jane had said.

"Come on," Maura said, finally, "We better get dressed. Let's not miss our plane." She wasn't sure why she couldn't comment on Jane's "girlfriend" blurt. Weren't they girlfriends? They were certainly more than just best friends now. Maura tried to shake the adrenalin and exhaustion from her mind so she could focus and figure out what she was thinking.

Jane was silent. She packed up her bag, and grabbed Maura's as they left the room. Both had pulled their hair back into a wet ponytail, and both were flushed from the lovemaking and the cold shower.

When they got into the elevator, Jane turned to Maura, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to say something – but Maura just leapt at her, answering her unspoken words with a kiss. They would need to have a conversation for sure, but for now, this was enough.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the women slowly broke apart as they realized a lobby full of other airline passengers checking out was staring at them. Jane flushed, but Maura just waltzed out of the elevator and got in line. She could care less what other people thought of the two them, even if she hadn't fully wrapped her _own_ mind about what she thought about the two of them. She was so full of feelings and wonder, she couldn't sort out fact from emotion. She felt lost and found at the same time. For the first time ever, Doctor Maura Isles felt adrift. But it was such a lovely feeling, knowing that Jane was the one causing these emotions, she didn't dare let herself feel scared. Not yet.

As Maura moved up in line, the TV above the checkout counter flashed a special report. "Due to an overnight cargo spill, Austin Bergstrom Airport is closed until further notice. Haz-mat is on the scene. We'll keep you updated as information comes in." The lobby filled with the buzz of disgruntled passengers.

Jane walked up next to Maura, her eyes on the TV. "So much for making our flight."

"We should have had the TV on in the room," Maura murmured. "We could have made that shower last a lot longer."

"You still want to go to the beach?" Jane asked suddenly, grabbing Maura's hand.

"Yes," Maura answered. "Yes, I do."

"Then come with me, Doctor Isles." Jane pulled Maura out of line and into the hotel lobby. "I have a great idea." She took out her phone and made a call. After she identified herself and answered a few questions, she said, "Yeah. Uh-huh. Got any convertibles? Awesome. We'll be there in an hour."


End file.
